


Don't Call Me Kid[Or I'll Call You Daddy]

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Space Between Us Dwindles As The Days Pass [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Tony Stark, Deadpool being Deadpool, Horny Teenagers, Karen and Friday are Friends, M/M, Peter has Ironman Underwear, Peter is a Little Shit, Sexting, Teasing, Tony Actually Mentors Peter, Tony Resists, Tony Stark is a Sugar Daddy, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: In which Karen and Friday communicate with each other, Tony takes over for Happy with Peter, and Peter is determined to force Tony to stop treating him like a kid after Karen and Friday innocently reveal that Tony's bisexual.Alternatively?  The one where Peter is a slutty little piece of increasingly bold jailbait and Tony is just trying to hold out the last 58 days to his birthday so he can stay out of jail.[Tony froze, replaying his candid unfiltered response with a cringe. "Friday, she didn't happen to paraphrase that into a more general-""Sorry sir, but Karen was wondering exactly how many men you've gone to sleep with? She doesn't know why but Peter seems perplexed by that part of your answer so she was hoping to provide more data for clarity, would should I tell her?"]





	Don't Call Me Kid[Or I'll Call You Daddy]

               "Excuse me, Mr. Stark?"

               "You've gotta be kidding m- Really?  How many times are you going to make me tell you that yes, don't interrupt me for any-"

               "If I may sir- While you have blocked approximately ninety-eight percent of the people in your contacts as well as any and all unknown parties attempting to contact you, this is not one of those people."

               "Your funeral if it is. What is it Friday?" Tony groaned as he pushed back from the computer screen and stretched, muscles burning after being kept in the same hunched over posture he'd melted into while coding for what couldn't have been more than a day at the most.

               "Karen would like to know what you used to do when you were too young for anyone to take seriously but too old not to care."

               "I drank copious amounts of alcohol and slept with an endless string of really improbably beautiful men and women whose names I, upon reflection, usually never bothered to actually learn," Tony answered automatically, questions only beginning to form as he reached the end of his mindless response. "Hang on, did you say Karen? Why does Karen want to know that?"

               "It seems Mr. Parker was wondering what he should do in that predicament and Karen thought maybe you would have an encouraging answer, however Mr. Parker apparently doesn't believe that he could get drunk even if he knew where to get alcohol and he appears to be absolutely certain that no one beautiful would ever want to sleep with him."

               Tony froze, replaying his candid unfiltered response with a cringe. "Friday, she didn't happen to paraphrase that into a more general-"

               "Sorry sir, but Karen was wondering exactly how many men you've gone to sleep with? She doesn't know why but Peter seems perplexed by that part of your answer so she was hoping to provide more data for clarity, would should I tell her?"

               "That you don't know," Tony snapped, rubbing at his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Why is he asking that? Who didn't take him seriously?"

               "It appears he contacted Happy Hogan about an hour ago to check in, from the way the call progressed it seems Mr. Parker's enthusiasm was a bit overwhelming and the reaction may have been a little harsh."

               "Define 'harsh'," Tony said sharply, jaw tight with trepidation as Friday retrieved a clip.

               "You wanted to be in high school kid, be in high school! I've got better things to do with my time than listen to some hyperactive teenager raving about a weird feeling and some kind of food cart mafia- go play games like a normal kid and leave me the hell alone."

               Tony ground his teeth as the anger rolled through him when the clip finished, the almost audible sound of Peter deflating setting his nerves on edge and making him want to break something. He stood and began to pace as he typed out a short message to Happy.

                **Tony's Cell[4:47PM]** Kid reports to me from now on.

                **Happy's Cell[4:47PM]** What, that brat run crying to 'Mr. Stark'?.

                **Tony's Cell[4:48PM]** No, Friday overheard your call and came to me. You're done.

                **Happy's Cell[4:48PM]** Fine, I'm not a babysitter anyways.

               Tony sighed, "Friday, what does Peter have going on today? School or something? It's what, Wednesday? What day is it?"

               "Actually it's Friday afternoon sir, I believe Mr. Parker is just beginning his weekend. He would have left the school grounds a little over an hour ago."

               "Yesterday was Tuesday," Tony said slowly, as though she'd personally offended him. "Nevermind, that doesn't matter just connect me."

               "Right away Mr. Stark."

               "-o no no no, Karen don't- Ah, hey! Mr Stark, I uh- Look if this is about Happy I'm sor-"

               "First of all," Tony began in a lofty tone, heading upstairs towards his shower as his expression warmed. "If you think I gave Karen the ability to decline a call from me, you're sorely mistaken. Secondly, if I'm not mistaken, the proper etiquette is to let the person calling tell you what they're calling for-"

               "So you're not calling about Happy?" Peter interrupted, tone doubtful and pinched with frustration.

               "We've talked about you interrupting me," Tony said loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "You'll get better at it once you're used to this whole thing-"

               "This whole thing?" Peter interjected again, nonplussed and a little impatient.

               "Ah, yeah, well- You can forget Happy, from now on I want you reporting directly to me."

               "What do you- What are you- But I just- And then he- When I know that if he'd just- But he never-"

               "Jesus kid, take a breath," Tony winced at the incoherent stammering and felt his eyes crinkle at the corners with begrudging affection when he heard Peter's immediate gasp for air.  "Good boy, very responsive, I like that in a sideki- No, apprentice?  Trainee?  That's not important- I'll figure it out later, now take another breath cause you get one question and one question only so choose wisely young padawan."

               "Who are you gonna pass me off to when I annoy you?" Peter asked after a moment in a soft, miserable voice.

               Tony paused at the bathroom door, fighting through another wave of fury towards Happy as he scrambled to reassure him. "Wha- Peter, no- that's not what I- Why would you think-"

               "Maybe _you_ should take a breath," Peter shot back sullenly and Tony snorted, frowning in reluctant amusement as he forced his thoughts back in order while Peter choked out frantically, "Er- I mean, oh my go- That was really rude Mr. Stark, I'm sorry."

               "No, no you were right- right is not rude. Rule number one, never apologize if you're right." Tony cleared his throat as he turned the water on and shrugged out of his shirt before adding, "You're not reporting to me because you annoyed Happy, you're reporting to me because Happy was out of line Peter. You didn't do anything wrong. Relax."

               "I- wait, did you say Happy was- You mean, you're not mad?"  Peter's voice stumbled eagerly down the line and Tony frowned at the hints of disbelief and confused relief in his tone.

               "Not at all," he replied without hesitation, eyebrows raising when the words came out laced with steely rage despite his best efforts and he reconsidered his word choice. "Well, not with you at least.  Tell me about the food carts?"

               "Oh, no, Mr. Stark- I'm sure it's nothing, I was probably just- you don't have to-"

               Tony stepped out of his pants and into the hot spray with a grin, hissing a little when the water was a little hotter than he'd anticipated. "Peter, enough. I'm not Happy, I know you're not just some dumb kid. Now, tell me what you think is going on."

               There was a long silence as he imagined that he could hear Peter's mind whirring frantically as he tried to figure out the right answer, confidence broadening his smirk as he waited calmly for Peter to crack.  "I think there's a ring of food carts that's involved in human trafficking."

               "Alright," Tony said slowly, massaging the shampoo into his hair as he thought over the best way to respond. "What's the plan then?"

               "The- The plan?" Peter repeated timidly and Tony could almost see the head tilt with the way his voice lilted up at the end.

               "I'm not an idiot Parker, Happy didn't take you seriously. I know that wasn't enough to make you give up, so I'll ask you again- what's the plan?" The water splashed against the tile as he rinsed the suds out of his hair and Tony stretched under the spray before reaching for the soap.

               "Are you-are you in the shower?!" Peter asked incredulously after a few more beats of silence and Tony snorted dismissively at the attempted deflection.

               "I have apparently been sitting at my desk for two-"

               "Three," Friday corrected helpfully.

               Tony sighed in exasperation. "For _three_ days working on a new subroutine and when Friday contacted me about your conversation with Happy, I wanted to take care of it right away which conflicted with my desperate need for hot water and soap. Thankfully, with Friday, I can do both. Your turn, tell me the plan. Now.  I'm not famous for my patie-"

               "Wait so you're just like- and you- so you just what? Called me from your shower?" Peter said in a rush, voice going up an octave by the end in a way that had Tony snickering.

               "Well, technically, I called you and then got into the shower," he corrected casually, pretending not to notice Peter's alarm.

               "While we were talking?" Peter asked, voice still tight and higher than usual. "M-Mr. Stark, that's- People don't usually- Why didn't you just call me later?"

               "Because I know better than to think that you dropped it after that little Happy shitshow and I didn't want you getting yourself into trouble before I had a chance to get cleaned up. Now tell me the plan Parker or I swear on your Aunt May's beautiful face I will take your goddamn su-" Tony cut himself off with a frustrated groan, never sure how he always ended up taking it too far but determined to stop. "Cruel and unusual punishment Mr. Parker, I'll think of something fitting."

               "I don't really think you have the authority to punish me, Mr. Stark?" Peter retorted, voice weak and distinctly uncertain before he continued in a steadier sarcastic tone, "Though talking about my aunt while you're naked in the shower is already pretty cruel and unusual."

               Tony bit his lip to hold back the laughter trying to escape and growled, "I'm gonna ask you one more time Kid, what's the goddamn plan."

               "I uh- I don't know yet, I guess surveillance? I was just gonna keep watching them to see if I could find more solid evidence and then- well, I guess I was gonna try to go over Happy's head to you?"

               "Good, it's important that you know I'll always listen to you," Tony said, a little proud that Peter knew he could come to him if he had to. "Surveillance, huh? And what are you doing right now?"

               "Eating an Ironman Bombpop from an ice cream truck I stopped from hitting a little girl like ten minutes ago. I'm sitting up on a billboard."

               "And what, you're not doing any surveiling right now?"

               "No, no I'm just hanging out right now."

               "You text me when you're ready to go snooping, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. Am I being clear?"

               "S-Sure thing Mr. Stark, are you sure you're not too busy with-"

               "My schedule is pretty wide open these days Kid, you're priority one."

               "Wow," Peter breathed, sounding floored in a way that felt like a victory. "I- I really don't know what to say Mr. Stark."

               "Just promise me you'll keep me in the loop, you ambush me with a sinking ferry again-"

               "Yes sir! I won't let you down sir, I promise. Whatever you want, just tell me what you want me to do-"  Peter gushed enthusiastically, voice still awestruck in a way that went to Tony's head when he added earnestly, "I'll do anything you want."

               "Alright, do me a favor- send me a picture of you with that billboard, just so I can sleep easy knowing you're not about to get people snatched."

               "You don't trust me?" Peter's voice was small but there was an undercurrent of amusement he couldn't quite hide.

               "Would you trust you?" Tony shot back skeptically, turning the water temperature up as he rinsed off.

               "Nah, probably not," Peter replied brightly. "Picture incoming, I'll let you know when I'm home too"

               "Good boy." Tony groaned in relief as the water temperature climbed high enough to relax his knotted muscles. "Keep me updated and stay out of trouble."

               There was an audible gulp on the other end of the line but, before Tony could ask, Peter was rushing to end the call. "Enjoy the rest of your shower Mr. Stark!"

               The call disconnected and a moment later Friday alerted him to the incoming picture message from Peter. Tony directed her to put the image up on the wall and froze as his eyes flicked over the picture. It was a high angle selfie of Peter in his suit with his legs dangling over the edge of the billboard, mask tugged up to his nose to expose his sharp jawline as he sucked at the red and yellow Popsicle.

               He felt his mouth drop open and his cheeks flushed as his eyes trailed around the curve of Peter's lips against the popsicle to follow the red droplet running down from the corner of his mouth to where it vanished under the neck of his suit. The picture was captioned 'Sweet dreams sir, hope you can rest easy now :)'.

               Tony glanced down at his stiffening cock with a frown- because really, he'd stopped sleeping with teenagers in his early thirties and had never before felt the slightest urge to start again. He turned the temperature of the water down to a more frigid range. "He's not even seventeen yet, enough," Tony snapped down at himself, shivering slightly in the icy spray.

               "Peter Parker's seventeenth birthday is in 58 days," Friday intoned pleasantly and Tony shook his head with a wince, pushing it out of his head and dismissing it as a side effect of his lack of sleep.

               "Friday, find out from Karen if there's anything Peter needs and get it for him. You can use my personal card."

               "Yes sir."

               The next afternoon, Tony was working on the wiring in one of his suits when a video call lit up his screen. The picture of Peter eating the popsicle stared back at him and he rolled his eyes. He must have set the picture as Peter's contact ID the night before when he got drunk. He remembered trying to delete it but, for some reason, he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it.

               He connected the call and quirked an eyebrow at Peter's pink cheeks and wide eyes. "What's up kid?"

               The camera bounced between Peter's face and the pile of electronics and assorted other things a few times as Peter fired off a few questions. "Mr. Stark, what is all this stuff? Is it really for me? Why- how did you even-"

               "I had Friday work with Karen to make sure you had everything you needed, they miss anything?" Tony asked with a grin more genuine then he'd managed in years, the excitement in Peter's eyes sending a pleased thrill through him.

               Peter's eyes went even wider and his lips parted as his tongue flicked out along the bottom curve. Reluctance crept into his expression to fight the want glowing in face. "Mr. Stark, I can't possibly-"

               "Refuse my generosity?" Tony cut him off quickly, giving him a stare that didn't leave room for a discussion. "Why, how astute of you to realize. You're welcome."

               Peter set the phone down on his desk hurriedly and Tony's eyebrow quirked up as Peter shrugged out of his tee with a starry eyed, "Thanks!" Peter dropped his pants and turned back to to the phone with his suit in his hand.

               Tony's eyes caught briefly on Peter's defined abs and hard nipples before he clenched his jaw and stared into the lens as he tried not to see anything else. "You know, I'm pretty sure if normally people don't shower on regular calls then they probably don't change on video calls."

               Peter shrugged unself-consciously with a crooked grin and scratched at the back of his head as Tony realized distantly that the boxer briefs he was wearing were Ironman themed. "I dunno, it's not like I'm naked or anything. I was gonna go investigate a lead, you wanted me to let you know but then I got home and found all this stuff and got distracted."

               Tony stood and headed upstairs, wiping his greasy hands against the bright white of his tank top under Peter's watchful eyes. "I'm going to change, wait for me."

               Peter's eyes widened and jumped back to Tony's face as he snatched up his phone, giving Tony a screen full of his flushed cheeks and distraught eyebrows.

               "Wait for- What? But- Mr. Stark c'mon, you're all the way upstate and-"

               "Then maybe you should have let me know earlier, guess you'll remember next time." Tony walked into his room and dropped his work soiled pants safely out of frame, tossing a clean pair of dark skinny jeans on the bed and sifting through his shirts.

               "No offense Mr. Stark, but I'm sure you have a GPS in my suit still. Can't you just meet me there?"

               "Have a GPS in your suit still," Tony muttered mockingly, rolling his eyes to the ceiling for strength. "Kid, I've still got at least twelve trackers in that suit."

               "Twelve?!" Peter yelped, glaring down at him and looking offended.

               "Yes, twelve!" Tony snapped at the phone, easily overpowering Peter's protest. "And I swear to god if you manage to remove them all this time then the next round is sub-dermal."

               Peter swallowed thickly and Tony realized he'd angled the camera in a way that caught the reflection of his ass in the mirror behind him while he was collecting clothes. Tony turned slightly so the mirror was safely back out of frame and tried not to react when Peter blinked, seeming to come back to himself abruptly with a frown.

               "You're not my dad, Mr. Stark! I don't have to ask you for permission to go out so I'll just see you when you-"

               "Friday?" Tony called out, narrowing his eyes heatedly at Peter as his voice went flat. "Have Karen disable the Shrink To Fit Protocol until my signal is within two feet of Mr. Parker's. Do it right now please."

               "What?" Peter squawked, dropping the phone back on his desk and yanking the suit on quickly only to find that nothing happened when he smacked at the shrink trigger on the front. "You've gotta be kidding me, Mr. Stark! Come on!"

               "Sit tight Kid, I'll be there as fast as I can."

               "Quit callin' me a kid, I'm-" Peter frowned down at the phone as the screen went back to his home screen. MJ laughed from the bed and Ned just shook his head at him with a hand over his mouth.

               "You slutty fucking jailbait," Michelle crowed, eyes lit with approval as she finished sketching his distressed pouting expression.

               Peter rolled his eyes and sat down grumpily in the baggy suit, crossing his arms with a huff. "I'm _basically_ seventeen."

               "Well that sure is a manipulative way of saying not legal in the state of New York," Michelle commented with a grin.

               "MJ's right Peter, he could get in some real trouble if you're not careful," Ned agreed quickly with an emphatic nod. "It's only like 57 more days, keep it in your pants. You don't want to be the reason Tony Stark goes to prison, do you?"

               "You guys," Peter groaned, letting his head tip back as he sprawled out in the chair. "You don't understand, he was in the shower. Like Karen just _casually_ dropped the bombshell that Tony was bisexual and then refused to elaborate, and then he called me out of nowhere while I was thinking about him and eating an Ironman Bomb Pop, and then he got naked, and he got in the _shower_ , and he just kept talking to me like it was normal. I just want- I wanna know, if he- you know?"

               "Oh I do know," Michelle purred, waggling her eyebrows knowingly at him. "You sent him a suggestive picture like the pushy little pervert we know you are."

               "It wasn't that su-" Peter protested as his cheeks burned and he looked over at the pile of presents with a scowl.

               "Dude, you deepthroated a Tony Stark themed phallic object and sent a picture of it to him with the caption 'sweet dreams sir' knowing he was naked in a shower." Ned crossed his arms and gave him a critical stare before continuing, "If your next word wasn't gonna be 'subtle' then you're full of shit."

               "He asked me to send him a picture!" Peter mumbled, lifting his head to give Ned a reproachful look. "It's not like I sent him a dick pic or something, besides- I _had_ mentioned that I was eating a popsicle before he asked me for a picture so he knew-"

               "So you're saying he asked you for a suggestive picture while he was in the shower and you sent one to him, then today a heaping pile of top of the line gadgets and shit just shows up in your room?" Michelle asked slowly, lighting a joint with a delicate movement before continuing mischievously, "Sounds like you've got a sugar daddy."

               Ned burst into laughter as Peter's face turned red all the way to the tips of his ears and he groaned, "Oh my god, you guys are the worst friends ever. Get out of my home."

               An hour later, Peter opened the door to find a fidgety Tony Stark waiting on his doormat. Peter stared at him, face expressionless as Tony took a step forward and his baggy suit abruptly shrunk to fit him. Tony's mouth twitched and Peter frowned at him for another moment. "I was supposed to be meeting the guy who tipped me off a half hour ago. We'll be lucky if anyone's left standing by the time we get there now."

               "And whose fault is that?" Tony quipped, quirking an eyebrow at Peter's displeased stare and gesturing towards the elevator with a jingle of his keys. "Let's get going then."

               Peter's eyes skimmed over him critically, from the perfectly fitted blazer to the graphic tee to the skinny jeans and he shook his head as he stepped back out of the way. "Sure, if you want everyone talking about how Tony Stark is moonlighting as an amateur vigilante with his apprentice Spiderman who must live in this particular apartment building. Imagine the headline when they find out I'm only seventeen."

               "Sixteen," Tony corrected dryly as he looked down at his outfit defensively. "And what exactly are you trying to say?"

               Peter rolled his eyes and walked away towards his room without waiting for him to follow. "I mean, I don't know about trying so much as sayin' it outright," Peter called over his shoulder, shooting a sassy glance at him as he pushed his bedroom door open. "You're conspicuous. And I'd bet my ass that those are the keys to the same flashy car you parked out front last time you just showed up here on a whim."

               Tony snapped his mouth shut and pocketed the keys as he closed the front door behind him, following Peter back to his small room. The twin bed had shifted to a bunk bed since the last time Tony'd been in it and he bit his lip at the reminder of how young Peter was. Peter tugged his mask halfway on and tossed a bundle of fabric at Tony as he dropped down to his hands and knees to dig around in his closet for his old combat boots.

               "You know, I'm not saying you're wrong about the car being too noticeable for surveillance but," Tony broke off, sucking in a shallow breath when Peter looked over his shoulder from the closet and licked his lips slowly. Peter's confidence had risen with his ability to focus his attention when he'd slipped the mask over his eyes and he narrowed in on the man's rapidly dilating pupils, arching his back just enough to crack his back and stick his ass out.

               "But?" Peter prompted, smirking crookedly up at Tony's conflicted face and watching him try not to look at his bright blue spandex clad ass as he swayed it back and forth gently.

               Tony's eyes dropped down, running over the soft round curves and along the strong muscled thighs briefly before he caught himself, clearing his throat and shaking out the sweatshirt to find it was an old black Stark Expo sweatshirt from probably a decade ago. It was soft and comfortable feeling, clearly a favorite.

               "But it's not the same car," Tony finished lamely, trying to think of anything else.

               "Sounds like maybe you should have taken my bet," Peter tried to joke lightly but his voice came out a little rough, arousal crackling tellingly under the surface.

               "Too bad you're not old enough to gamble kid, I'm not trying to break the law," Tony shot back, glaring at him as he forced his interest off his face.

               "Stop calling me a goddamn kid Tony!" Peter snapped as he rocked back onto his heels, jaw clenching as resentment rushed through him.

               "Why the hell would I do that? You _are_ a goddamn kid, and watch your fuckin' language," Tony hissed, fisting the sweatshirt as Peter's use of his name shot through him like electricity. "Since when do you call me-"

               "Good thing we're basically the same size," Peter announced in a falsely sweet tone, flashing Tony an angry grin as he straightened up with the boots and tugged the mask the rest of the way on. "Here, these'll work Gramps."

               Tony's eyebrows sailed to his hairline as he gave Peter an incredulous look. "Excuse me?"

               The eyes on the mask narrowed into cranky looking slits. "Now hurry up and change old man, we gotta get going!"

               "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" Tony snapped, grinding his teeth as the irritation welled up.

               Peter stalked over to him with the boots and shoved them into his chest. "I'm gonna find something you don't want me calling you, two can play at that game."

               Tony looked from the clothes to the boots and back to Peter. "Is this hissy fit supposed to convince me of your maturity?" Tony quirked an eyebrow coolly and stared down his nose at Peter. "Oh yeah, you're such a big goddamn adult."

               Peter fell back a half step, visibly faltering as he searched for the acceptable way forward. "Whatever, you stop and I'll stop. Those are my terms."

               "No deal, Kiddo," Tony growled, "You stop now or there will be consequences."

               "Oooh, I'm so scared Dad," Peter cooed sarcastically, zeroing in on the way Tony's cheeks flushed and his shoulders went a little tense. "What kind of consequences?"

               Tony's mouth opened and snapped shut as he swallowed hard, trying to keep his expression unflustered and failing. "Peter, enough or I'm gonna-"

               "You're gonna what, huh Pops?" Peter tested, watching as Tony flinched slightly and bit his lip. He tried to ignore the way he could feel his cheeks burning inside the mask as he took a deep breath to steel himself so he could say it without losing his nerve. "You gonna spank me Daddy?"

               Tony's mouth fell open and he stared at Peter for a minute, softly stunned. He huffed out an impressed laugh eventually and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling and trying to clear the fog of arousal out of his head. "You're un-fucking-believable, fine. You win Mr. Parker, I'll stop if you stop."

               "Awesome, thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter replied brightly, entire demeanor lightening in a second as he strolled back across the room to give him his space. "Now would you please change so we can get going?"

               Tony looked up to find him leaning against the post of the bunk bed, arms crossed casually and eyes trained intently in Tony's direction. "Are you gonna turn around?" Tony asked pointedly, staring him down in a way that would usually have had him stammering and flushing but, with the suit as a barrier and the tension still buzzing in the air between them, Peter was clearly feeling bolder.

               "Nope," Peter said, voice rich with amusement as he popped the 'p' playfully. "Feeling shy sir?"

               "Now there's something I've never been accused of," Tony retorted, steeling his nerves as he shrugged off his blazer gamely and tried to shake off the creeping realization that Peter was deliberately flirting with him. "You're the one who wet your pants with terror at the mere sound of my shower."

               "Terror, huh?  That what it was sir?"  Peter's tongue swiped out to wet his lips under the mask and his eyes trailed over the muscles in Tony's arms as he grabbed the hem of his tee. Tony froze halfway through the movement when he saw the way the eyes of Peter's mask were staring almost hungrily at his abs. He swallowed hard and gave Peter a slightly reproachful look as he dropped the hem of his tee so he could just pull the sweatshirt over it.

               "Your bed seems to have multiplied." Tony glanced at the bunk bed mockingly, trying to throw Peter off balance to restore the status quo but Peter only cocked his head with a low chuckle.

               "Yeah, I find I like to have options when it comes to beds," Peter murmured, eyes of the mask fluttering slightly as Tony shimmied out of his skinny jeans and shook the slim fit sweatpants out. "Sometimes you want a soft comforting mattress to pull you in for the night but sometimes you want something stiffer- firm in a way that'll leave you aching the next day if you aren't careful, you know?"

               "Which is your favorite?" Tony asked before he could stop himself, thrown off by the tension in the air and Peter's aggressive confidence. "Top or bottom?"

               "Favorite? I don't think I really have a favorite, honestly I could go either way." Peter watched him tug the pants on before he tossed him his spare web shooters and turned to the window. "Top or bottom? Well, see that's complicated because I've always been more comfortable on top but for you Mr. Stark? I think I'd let you have top."  Peter paused, tilting his head as he hummed like he was considering it.  "Yeah, I'd definitely take bottom for you, sir- even if I was sore for days."

               Tony slipped the web shooters on and ground his teeth, thanking the cosmos that he'd started working out again since Pepper and him had decided on the break and trying not to get harder in the immodestly tight and soft material at the way Peter's voice grew raw and unsteady on the word sore.

               "So you've got a firm mattress on the bottom?" Tony asked distractedly, trying to stop the voice in his head telling him in great detail about all the ways he could make Peter sore and casting around for a benign line of question to defuse whatever was hanging in the air between them. He bent to yank the boots on, grinding his teeth as the material of the pants dragged against his increasingly sensitive skin with the movement.

               "Oh jeez," Peter exclaimed with an awkward laugh that honestly did very little to convince Tony he had misunderstood his question at all, pausing halfway out the window to glance back at him with a practiced head tilt. "You meant top or bottom bunk! I usually sleep on the bottom bunk, it's like sleeping in a cloud!"

               Tony's eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to shut it again when a snappy response didn't leap out. Peter didn't wait for a response as he swung the rest of the way out the window with another bright laugh at the pink rising in Tony's cheeks. Tony shook his head to rid himself of the sudden vivid mental images of that pale perfectly round ass bent over and submitting to him willingly, all that uncontainable energy trapped under him- caught squirming on the tip of his cock.

               Tony glared down at where he was pressing against the soft fabric of Peter's sweats and carefully swung out after him once he'd double checked that he had his call button for his real suit. "You know, between the underwear you flashed me earlier and these sweats, you've already got me in your pants the only two ways you're ever going to so you can just cut that right out."

               "I'm not so sure about that Mr. Stark," Peter called out conversationally, enthusiasm not dampened in the slightest. "You can get pretty much anything Ironman themed these days, I'm sure I could get creative."

               "I'm sure you could." Tony rolled his eyes, scoffing as he struggled to adjust to the difference between swinging and flying. Peter whizzed back past him and swooped in from behind him as Tony swung unsteadily in the direction Peter had originally headed. Tony's breath caught in his chest as Peter's arms wove under his to guide him and his legs bracketed Tony's in order to force him into the right position.

               "I'll let you know what I come up with," Peter murmured, voice vibrating against Tony's back through his chest as he adjusted his aim minutely.

               "That's not necessary kid, let alone appropriate-" Tony choked on his words as one of Peter's hands drifted down to adjust the angle of his hips in the middle of their next swoop and his thumb swept up under the hem of both of his shirts to rub at the bare skin, the slide of the soft fabric of Peter's suit sending his imagination down a path towards Peter's hand down his pants as they swung between skyscrapers.

               "Since when does Tony Stark give two shits about being appropriate?" Peter snorted, interjecting when Tony cut himself off and moving his hand back up to his wrist casually. "You show up drunk to press conferences and you piss people off like it's a sport, you avoid being appropriate like it's the plague-"

               "No, I avoid going to jail like it's the plague," Tony snapped as irritation bubbled up, because really- just because he didn't always like to be an adult didn't mean he wanted to sleep with a teenager. The reaction he was having to Peter's youthful enthusiasm however was making him a little nervous that he might want to sleep with Peter.

               He'd decided at twenty that he was bisexual when he realized that whether he wanted to kiss someone was more about who they were than what was in their pants and whether he was still too young or not- there was just something about Peter that made Tony's world light up. The idea of trying to explain to Rhodey, to Pepper- God, to Steve if he ever came back- was daunting to say the least.

               "How far away is this meeting point?" Tony asked before Peter could say anything else.

               "We're almost there actually. Hopefully he hasn't killed everyone yet."

               Tony frowned at the doubtful tone in Peter's voice. "Who exactly is this-"

               Peter's hand snapped over Tony's mouth and he jerked them to the left sharply, guiding Tony over to a balcony quietly. "His made up name is Deadpool, I call him Wade cause this real pretty lady he was with once called him that. He's a little intense but he's got a good heart I think."

               "You just said he kills people," Tony hissed at him, narrowing his eyes at him critically.

               "Well, yeah but- I mean- He only kills bad people so I dunno, he's not really the worst?" Peter murmured back sounding unsure but cheerful as he leaned out to peer around the corner of the building into the alley.

               "Fuck," Peter spat, flinging a wrist out and yanking. Tony's eyes widened as a katana flew past them and Peter leapt down into the alley. "Goddamn it Wade! You promised, what the hell you asshole!"

               Tony watched incredulously as Peter sprinted towards the taller suit clad figure covered in blood, eyeing the second katana still twisting around in his victim's eye socket.

               "Spidey!" Deadpool exclaimed, spinning around and throwing his hands up to his face dramatically. "You were late, you know how I get excited!"

               "One person Wade! You promised at least one person! Now how am I going to-"

               Wade held up a severed hand with a gasp, holding it out in a stop motion as Peter skidded to a stop inches away from it.

               "Oh for fucks sa- Wade!" Peter yelped, shouting at the end when Deadpool reached out with the hand- folding the fingers down until just the pointer was extended to shush him and moving it towards his face. Peter shot a web at the hand and sent it flying into the wall with a yank. "Would you cut it out? Why are you so fuckin' gross man?"

               "You're not usually so uptight baby, what's-" Deadpool glanced over Peter's shoulder and squinted at Tony up on the balcony. "Oh, I see how it is. You finally went and shoved that iron rod right up your tight little virg-"

               "Wade!" Peter yelled, flicking a web out to grab the hand he'd just thrown away and send it hurtling at Deadpool's face.

               Deadpool wove around the projectile and darted into Peter's space with a cackle. "Now, now sweetie- Is that anyway to greet your bestie?"

               "You're not my- If you were my bestie you bag of dicks, one of these assholes would still be breathing for me to question but oh look! Big surprise, they're all in pieces! You have no goddamn impulse control."

               "Well that's just hurtful and frankly, it's demonstrably not true otherwise I'd already have you bent over behind that dumpster with my tongue in your-"

               Peter punched him then and Tony snorted in amusement as the man sailed back like a ragdoll to crash into the wall.

               Deadpool groaned and staggered to his feet, cracking his neck and laughing a little. "Oh man, take it easy Webs- you know violence gets me hot and with all this invigorating talk about eating ass, I'm getting a little too revved up here to keep my hands to myself."

               Peter shot a web out and anchored his foot to the ground, catching the second katana and yanking it away when Wade lifted it like he was gonna hack away at his trapped appendage. "Keep your hands to yourself. I can't believe you killed the only leads we had."

               "C'mon you spandex covered jailbait, I wouldn't let you down like that- Here, I'll give you a hint!"

               Peter crossed his arms and the eyes of his suit narrowed furiously at Deadpool as he started singing loudly and off key. "Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round-" he paused and spread his arms wide, gesturing at Peter to continue and Tony carefully lowered himself down to street level to walk up to Peter.

               "I think he's tellin' you to turn around kid," Tony said gruffly, glancing at the wall he'd been unable to see from the balcony.

               "Ooooh, Daddy Stark's got it in one!"

               An address was scrawled across the wall in what looked like a very large amount of fresh blood and Peter sighed loudly when he saw it. "This doesn't really make it better Wade, what if he was lying?"

               "Oh he was definitely telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes- well eye at that point but who's really keeping track?"

               Tony frowned across the alley at him over Peter's shoulder. "Confessions elicited by torture are notoriously unreliable."

               "Yeah whatever Irontits. Say, what's the great Tony fucking Stark doing slumming it here in the city anyways?"

               "Let's go," Peter said sharply, turning to the entrance to the alley and pulling Tony with him as Wade sputtered behind them. "Two hours asshole, next time don't kill everyone."

               Tony slid a glance at Peter's profile as they left the alley and frowned slightly as he realized why he'd recognized the name 'Deadpool'. "So how long have you been hanging out with Wade Wilson? I thought I recognized that name, he applied for the team once but he's a fucking nutcase-"

               "He's not that bad," Peter protested with a laugh as Deadpool's shouting faded. "He's had it pretty rough but he's still helping people. I mean, sure, he's vulgar and violent and forward but he's stepped in to protect me enough times that he's kinda started growing on me. Sides, he really likes me for some reason and the ego boost can be nice."

               "He's dangerous kid," Tony began and Peter's shoulders tensed for a moment before he turned to Tony, tugging his mask up over his nose and biting his lip with a pleading noise that went straight to Tony's cock.

               "Please Daddy, don't tell me who I can be friends with?" Peter pitched his voice higher with desperation and the eyes of his mask blinked slowly at Tony entreatingly as he reached the end of the whimpering plea, wrapping his fingers in the soft fabric of the sweatshirt and swaying closer while Tony's head spun with arousal.

               "I'll do anything Daddy." Peter's breath ghosted across Tony's lips and when his voice cracked on the last syllable of 'Daddy', Tony lost himself for a moment. He caught Peter's shoulders and jerked him around to shove him up against the side of the stoop of the deserted apartment building they were in front of with a growl. He froze a safe few inches from Peter's mouth and tried to slow his racing heart.

               "Fuck, Peter- Don't call me that, I mean it," he forced out as Peter went still and his mouth twisted with resentment under the colorful edge of his scrunched up mask as he panted unevenly, squirming against the wall without really trying to escape.

               "And I meant it when I said to stop calling me ki-"

               "For fuck's sake," Tony snarled, eyes flashing dangerously at him. "You're sixteen years old Mr. Parker. You sure as shit aren't a goddamn adult."

               Peter's head tipped back against the wall and Tony's mouth went dry as he watched Peter's tongue slide deliberately across his top lip before sucking his lower lip back into his mouth to bite at it as he moaned a breathy, "Please Daddy, I- I don't want to disappoi-"

               Tony swore colorfully as he leaned in the last few inches to graze their lips together with a breathy frustrated noise and Peter whined as a tremor shot through him at the contact, knees going weak. "Peter please, I can't- Please don't-" Tony broke off and Peter leaned in, trying to reconnect their lips as Tony pulled back with his protest.

               "Please, Mr. Stark- I want-"

               "You're too young to know what you want."

               The eyes on Peter's suit narrowed dangerously and he let out an irritated huff. "Then why don't you tell me what _you_ want instead, please Da-"

               Tony leaned in and cut him off with another fleeting kiss before he could finish saying it. "Peter, enough. I mean it."

               "I may be young Mr. Stark but you're wrong, I do know what I want." Peter shifted his hips forward and Tony jumped back before their hips could connect, panic rising fast and hot in his chest as he reflexively called his suit.

               "Go home, I'll see you next weekend at the compound so I can install a new subroutine for Karen." Tony stumbled as the suit enveloped him and he tried to keep his breathing even.

               "Mr. Stark, wait-"

               " Next weekend Parker, call me when you want to investigate that address if it's before the weekend." Tony took off before Peter could say anything else, leaving him panting against the dirty stone wall and flying straight home.

               Tony headed for the shower, barely touching himself before he was cumming over his fist with Peter's name on his lips. Later on, he was lying in bed when Friday came over the intercom softly.

               "Mr. Stark?"

               "What is it Friday?" he sighed, burrowing under the covers and trying not to think about-

               "You have an incoming picture message from Peter Parker, would you like me to display it for you?"

               "Go ahead."

               After taking a deep breath, Tony opened his eyes to see Peter, mask scrunched up over his nose like it had been earlier. He was wearing the Ironman underwear still and the blazer Tony had left in his room and nothing else, save the fairly impressive erection straining at the red and yellow fabric obscenely.

               It was captioned 'Thanks again for all the stuff, can I keep the blazer too? It smells like you.'

               Tony reached for his phone to type out a quick reply before he could think better of it.

**Tony's Cell[11:45PM]** Looks like it was made for you, wouldn't dream of taking it back. If you need anything at all, let Karen know and she'll take care of it for you.

               He pressed a pillow over his face with a groan before he climbed back out of bed to head over to his whiskey, determined to drink the erection away this time rather than give in. Kid was gonna kill him and yet- Tony found himself snickering at the sheer audacity he'd had tonight. He might be in trouble, but at least those were the times he usually had the most fun.

               "Friday," Tony slurred some time after one in the morning. "Parker's birthday?"

               "56 days sir."

               Tony nestled his head down into his crossed arms, rubbing his cheek into the soft material of Peter's sweatshirt that had somehow made its way back onto his body since he'd gotten drunk. "S'nothing," he murmured to himself confidently, breathing in the comforting smell of Peter from the fabric.  "I got this."

**Author's Note:**

> The rating of the next installment in this series will go up, I'm still actively working on my other two Starker Stucky series' as well. My goal with the new job is to post at least once a week :) As always, please let me know what you think! It fills the inspiration meter exponentially, thanks for reading!


End file.
